Heavily Broken
by Catapapalilar x3
Summary: AU. A Lucian VoTD love story takes a dark turn when Lucy is violated by a Slave Trader on the Lone Islands. She tries to move on from the past with Caspian as her comfort and hero. Lucy/Caspian. Rated M for rape and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! I am Catapapalilar, long time reader of fanfiction, one time writer, coming back for Angsty Lucian story the sequel. And this one _will _be angst ridden. It is written in MULTI POV, likely a pretty even split between Lucy and Caspian, but I cannot make any promises. I do plan one Edmund POV to really delve into what effect this story has on the characters. I warn you, it is RATED M for a reason, that reason primarily being chapter 3. This story will contain rape, and have STRONG themes of rape. If you are NOT willing to read the rape scene, I am not entirely sure if you can make it through as there will be FLASHBACKS and REFERENCES to the event THROUGHOUT the story. This is a warning, and I will take no whiners when it comes to chapter 3 and on that I didn't warn you. Okay? Okay! **

**A special shout out to Starbrow, whose PMs are a huge reason I plucked up the courage to get this out there. I will try to update frequently but I'm a junior in highschool taking 3 AP classes and 2 honors classes. Yes, I apparently was not being that smart student during class registration. Also, actually on the subject of the story, it is mostly MOVIEVERSE although I do include a few details from the books. Lucy is portrayed as Georgie, and Caspian as Ben, etc etc. Their ages are as follows: **

**Lucy- 15 (11 in PC)**

**Caspian- 19 (16 in PC)**

**Edmund- 16 (12 in PC)**

**Eustace- 15 (11 in PC, even though he wasn't in that book/movie...)**

**Peter- 21 (17 in PC)**

**Susan- 20 ****(16 in PC)**

**Peter and Susan aren't really in this fic, except for some missing of Peter, and some bashing of Susan (sorry Susan fans.)**

**I am going based on memory for dialogue, and changed a few things as ARTISTIC LICENSE (including the line where Caspian declares Edmund is High King. Nope, not gonna happen). Please let me know what you think- if I should add more detail, etc. Oh, and PM me if you want something particular added, or think a certain scene would be amazing in somebody's POV. I love getting those messages from my darling readers, no matter how low a number it is. I got the title from the song "Heavily Broken" by the Veronicas. I do not own it. I also do not own _Chronicles of Narnia, _as I am NOT a DEAD MALE named CS LEWIS. So now my rambling has finished, and here is chapter one of _A Shattered Puzzle._**

* * *

Caspian sighed in relief as _Dawn Treader _pulled into the wide open ocean waters, away from Galma. The tournaments were fun and seeing his subjects was enlightening, but escape was needed after the second week. Since his 18th birthday, well over a year ago, his advisors had been pressing him to find his queen. So when he wasn't surprised that they deemed the princess of Galma a viable option. Despite her abundant freckles and constant squinting.

He _was _surprised to what extent they took this to. Dancing with her at the welcoming ball was expected, and sitting next to her at dinner wasn't too overboard. When she found him in the library one evening, it might have been coincidental. Her _just happening_ to take her daily ride at the same time as him really tipped him off, however. _And she rode _side_ saddle! _He snorted to himself. The rest of the stay was filled with her pursuing him- even to his bed chambers- and him avoiding her. He used the unsuspecting Reepicheep as his shield, letting Reep warn him when she was coming up the hallways, having him distract her while he made his escape, and, most often, claiming a chess game with Reepicheep to avoid lengthy conversations.

_Can't they understand that when I marry- or rather _if_ I marry- I want somebody adventurous?_ He supposed they made this mistake as far back as Queen Susan. Her beauty interested him, and he was impressed by her ability to shoot, but her vanity killed his interest. When she kissed him, he may not have rejected her advances, but he certainly didn't want them. _I don't want somebody called _Gentle. _I want... something else._

* * *

Lucy ignored the bickering of her cousin and brother. She was engrossed by this beautiful painting of a very Narnian ship. She was engrossed by the fact that the water not only appeared to be moving, but actually was. _Magic. This is magic. _The thought flew through her and she called out her brother's name, knowing what it meant. A flash of annoyance burst through her, however, as her call was ignored and the bickering continued. Then, suddenly, salt water splashed out of the frame, pattering on the wooden floor, dampening her face with the light sea spray. Excitement coursed through her body. Oh how she missed Narnia in the four years she was away. It was her constant daydream.

"I'll just smash the rotten thing." Eustace's annoying voice intruded on her happiness and suddenly she was angry. Her cousin wished to destroy her portal to her home. At this point, the harsh streaming force of ocean water was too heavy for Eustace to handle. The painting was dropped to the floor as the small bedroom filled quickly with water. Lucy swam upwards, kicking her feet hard, and kicking off her shoes as any sensible person should if they find themselves in deep water with their clothes on. After what seemed like a lifetime of struggling, her head reached the surface and she gasped for air. Edmund was dragging Eustace up, because despite her foolish cousin's bragging about knowing so very many facts and figures, apparently he forgot an important lesson- swimming.

Lucy looked around her, spotting the dragonesque, very Narnian indeed! looking ship rather quickly approaching the spot where they were treading water. It was obviously hand carved, and painted beautifully. Her heart swelled looking at this remnant from her true homeland. She admired the ship even as she struggled against the current to get out of its path.

"Swim Eustace!" His ignorance of all things practical would get himself crushed if she didn't remind him to do basic things. She herself skillfully maneuvered out of the way of the beautiful ship, not frightened as men jumped from the deck. Aslan would never put her so helplessly in harm's way. When muscular arms encircled her, reassuring her with their strength, she turned to her rescuer and felt her stomach leap.

"Caspian!" Her heart tugged at the sight of this heroic man, the one that she had a crush on all those years ago, a crush that never quite faded.

"Lucy!" He greeted her, a smile broadening on his face, causing her heart to beat faster. She might not have moved if she hadn't seen Edmund swimming away from the rescuers- his faith was never as strong as her's when it came to Aslan. She very nearly laughed at the idea of these men being captors.

"Edmund! Edmund, it's all right! It's Caspian!" She called out to her older brother as Caspian guided her to the hoist. She shivered when the cool ocean breeze hit her dampened skin. The arm around her waist pulled her closer and she subtly leaned into the sculpted body of the man next to her. She looked him over briefly, noting that, while he hadn't aged so very much, some years must have passed. She smiled at the sight of his stubble, wondering if he gained it while sailing for a while or if it was intentional. _It suits him, _she decided, resisting the urge to brush her fingers along his cheekbone.

* * *

_She has grown up, _Caspian thought as he looked at the face of the young queen before him. The three years since his coronation gave him much of the experience to be a king, yet he wished for the Kings and Queens of old to return to him. He was envious when he thought of how his duties were once split into four among them. How much easier it must have been!

Leading Lucy onto the deck, he took the offered towels of the crew members and wrapped one around her shoulders. She looked chilled to the bone, yet it detracted nothing from her beauty. Three years ago he may have been impressed by her sister's more classical beauty, he was floored by Lucy's even more. Her features worked together to create a very _Lucy_ picture, lively and free, contrasted so sharply by the memory of her sister's statue like beauty. He could see the Valiant Queen that she once was in her once more as the magic of Narnia filled her with an inner radiance. She glanced up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and he nervously looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring. He cleared his throat quickly and asked her a hastily put together question on "however did she get back here?" Lucy looked at him strangely and he silently cursed himself. Did he sound like he didn't want them here?

"Didn't you call us?" The question relieved some of his worry.

"No, not this time." He knew better than to call them up when he had no real need for them. Aslan must have felt differently. "I'm glad you're here though." He lowered his voice, speaking directly to her. Could she tell that he thought her the most beautiful creature in the world? He was distracted from those big blue eyes with a greeting from Edmund. As he pulled the two of them into a hug, he was again distracted by a rather feminine squeal coming from their companion.

"Eeeep! That thing tried to eat me! It tried to _EAT _me!" The obnoxious boy pushed Reepicheep from him. Caspian was surprised that this boy could be so disrespectful-despite his small stature, Reep emanated an aura of power and bravery. He shook his head at the foolishness of the uptight boy.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep looked affronted by this attack on his honor.

"That thing- that thing talked! It talked!" The annoying creature was grating on his nerves.

"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick!" Caspian quipped back at the boy, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as the boy (did he hear Lucy call him Eustace?) gaped, looking at the animals surrounding him on deck. Caspian can imagine his surprise-he was raised to believe that these creatures didn't exist, although between his Nurse and Doctor Cornelius, he had always been told stories of them. He doubted this boy-_Eustace-_ was told a story like these in all his life. His patience wore thin as Eustace continued ranting on "going back."

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep spoke aloud the words Caspian wished to say. Instead he smiled as Lucy reprimanded Edmund for seeming to take it into consideration. The sibling interaction always entertained him in the days before his coronation, and did no less now.

"Men! Behold our castaways: Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, king and queen of old!" Caspian called out to the crew, wanting to acknowledge them formally. He grinned at the small curtsy Lucy gave at the mention, before realizing how freezing she must be in her soaked clothes. He shook his head at his foolishness and led them to his cabin- or rather Lucy's now, for he wouldn't condemn Lucy to share quarters with the men- apologizing to the brown-haired beauty next to him about the lack of female clothes for her.

She laughed gaily, and his heart skipped a beat. _Why do I feel like this? I have seen many beautiful women- her very own sister was praised throughout the land for her beauty during the Golden Age, _Caspian argued with himself trying to push his feelings aside. _She is nothing more than a sister. My sister. _He couldn't even convince himself of this.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? If you made it through, review! I LOVE constructive criticism and will do what I can to utilize it. I will give you something super special as a reward for reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you know all those stories that say "this is how it should have went?" I love those stories, and while this isn't one for obvious reasons, none of mine ever will be. Ya know why? If C.S. Lewis didn't end it how he did, what the HELL would we have to write about? This chapter kept getting longer and longer... absolutely a new record for the length of _anything _I have ever written. This chapter also has a scene that is my first attempt at a minor (and short) battle scene. Angst in next chapter. This chapter especially did not want to stick with the movie dialogue. So I took some pointers from both book and movie. If you haven't read the book, it isn't a big deal - while i take some details or ideas, the basic plotline (well at least the order in which they go to the islands, and most of what happens there) will be movieverse. A huge thank you to Kag 20, Starbrow, Greenwood Archer, NIGHTSHADOW33, and Guest for reviewing! Thanks also to those who put a favorite/follow on my story and/or me! So, without much further ado, chapter 2!**

**I don't own! How much money do you think it would take to buy Ben Barnes though?**

* * *

When Lucy rejoined Caspian and Edmund, she looked completely comfortable and confident even in a borrowed set of Caspian's oversized clothes. She was barefoot, as no boots were to be found anywhere near her size on board, and having kicked off her own while swimming. Caspian got the feeling that she adapted easily to whatever environment she is placed in, no matter what is was.

"Where's Eustace?" In lieu of a greeting, worry played out in her voice.

"The prat is hiding, demanding to see the British consul. And he's _seasick." _Disgust warped Edmund's answer, and though he didn't dare say it, Caspian agreed with him. How is it possible for that creature to be related to them?

When they entered the cabin, Caspian watched as Lucy walked immediately to the wall with a design of Aslan as its primary decoration. She so lovingly stroked it, and he was again awed by her unwavering belief in the glorious lion. She continued to tour the room, pausing again when she saw Susan's bow and arrow. Caspian walked to the cabinet nearby, realizing that Lucy would want her gifts. The cordial was still over half full and the dagger elegant and deadly sharp. He wondered whether it was magical - did it never dull? Her ever-present smile brightened and her eyes lit up as she lovingly fondled the instrument of healing through the leather belt as she slung it where it so often had hung in the olden days. He knew she used to ride into battle, despite not being known as Susan was for her shooting. He only knew this from what she told him herself, however. In the stories he was told, Susan's beauty was described many times, yet Lucy's valiant nature rarely mentioned.

"Peter's sword." Edmund's soft voice called him from his thoughts.

"Yes, looked after as promised. Would you like to hold it?" Caspian saw that longing in Edmund's eyes as he beheld the mighty stone. Caspian rarely handled it, most often he grabbed it only when he was leading Narnians in battle, the inscription glinting in the sun._ When Aslan bares his teeth, Winter meets its death; When Aslan shakes his Mane, We shall have Spring again. _Caspian sometimes wished he had such a long expected destiny, a prophecy come true to apply to him.

"No. No it's yours. Peter gave it to you." Caspian thought he sensed resentment in the younger king's tone but decided not to remark on it just then. Hoping to cheer Edmund up, Caspian instead walked to where his strange light contraption was.

"I did save this for you though." Caspian tossed the magical object to him, considering asking how it worked and if it was a gift from a magician or perhaps Aslan himself. Rather than risk the chance of sounding foolish, he chose instead to inform them of what they missed in the time they were gone.

"Since you left us, the Giants in the North have surrendered unconditionally, and we defeated the Calormen army in the desert. There is peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund sounded surprised. Caspian couldn't imagine why - was it really shocking that Caspian could lead his land to complete peace?

"Yes, in just three years."

"And have you found a queen in these three years?" Lucy asked, almost coyly. _Wait, _Caspian thought, _Lucy _coy? _You're imagining things._

"No. Not one to compare with you-r sister." He quickly covered up the slip that indicated his admiration of her. It would be natural to mention her sister here wouldn't it? He regretted his choice of words almost instantly when he caught the flash of disappointment on Lucy's face. He cleared his throat, unclear on how to end this awkward silence. _Tell them where we are sailing to, you simpleton. _How had he neglected the purpose of this journey?

"Years ago, soon after my father died, Miraz sent away seven of my father's loyal advisors. These seven were commissioned to explore the far Eastern seas. However, they never returned. It is my wish to find them, and, if they are dead, avenge them. We should soon reach the first of the Lone Islands, which is where our search will truly begin." Lucy and Edmund nodded, understanding the need for closure. They decided to go above, take a tour of the small boat. After showing them around, which didn't take much as it was a very small ship indeed, they each split off. Caspian noticed Lucy going to where Reepicheep was stationed, almost wanting to follow her in order to talk one-on-one. Despite having few conversations since she was back, and none in private at all, he could already tell she had not changed from the 11 year old Valiant Queen he befriended before his coronation. How had he not noticed her before? Perhaps it was because she was in a childish body then. He recalled even then how he preferred her company to that of her sister's. She would tell such stories to the men, some of the Golden Age, some from her world, some he believed she made up. As he strolled next to Edmund, he recalled one such occasion.

_Lucy was standing, doing an imitation of Rabadash the Ridiculous, some Calormen Prince that made a fool of himself. She always gave her stories a happy ending, even though the middle was sometimes tense, as in this case. She described riding to Archenland's border, unsure if the army would make it in time. She made us all feel as though we were in battle with her, with each swipe of her sword. I caught a look a sadness pass her face when she spoke of the wounded, for Peter had banned her from bringing her precious cordial to battle. She caught herself so quickly, moving on to another action packed moment, another humorous moment, that I daresay I was the only one who caught the look._

_Susan was called the Gentle, and I suppose the name fit her as she never rode into battle. And Lucy's bravery did earn her the title Valiant, although sometimes I wondered if she should also have been called the Caring, for she seemed to feel the pain of her people as her own. I admired this little girl before me, seeing that her heart was more loving than any besides Aslan's very own. I felt annoyance flash through me when Susan, who sat quietly, looking the part of a lady, called Lucy from her spot. I overheard her sharp words directed at her sister._

"_Lucy! As a Queen, and furthermore as a _lady _I would have expected you to have a sense of decorum. You shouldn't be telling these stories of violence, shouldn't describe a battle scene. You shouldn't even _know _what these scenes should look like." I understood that Susan's fighting in the battle for my rightful spot was unprecedented. _

"_Susan. You saw me grow up once, and I told stories and fought then. What makes you think I would stop the _second _time I grow up?" Lucy sounded exasperated, and I was jolted when I remembered that this girl was once older, a Queen so loved, so wise. How awful it must be to grow up only to be trapped again in a child's body._

"Caspian! CASPIAN!" Caspian once more awakened from a daydream to Edmund's voice.

"Sorry, lost in thought... What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to duel. I was saying your name for a good half minute - I don't remember you being so easily distracted before!" Edmund was holding back a smile, teasing his fellow monarch as if they were brothers.

Caspian cursed his inattentiveness and quickly agreed to the challenge. He had expected a quick match, as he had easily out fought Edmund last time he was in Narnia, but he was surprised that Edmund had grown much stronger. He remarked this to him when the duel ended, no winner.

"It seems I have." Edmund replied, seeming about to say more when Drinian spoke to the crew.

"Alright, back to work." Caspian went to check on his men, returning to Edmund a minute later, where he been joined by Lucy and Eustace. Once again, the boy was complaining. This time about being _kidnapped._

"Kidnapping is it? Funny, I thought we saved your life." Caspian entered the conversation, wondering how Lucy and Edmund resisted strangling their cousin on a daily basis.

"You held me against my will!" Here Reepicheep scoffed. "In unhygienic quarters. It-its like a zoo down there!" Never had Caspian been happier to hear the words "Land Ho!" Anything to get away from this... _pig._

* * *

It was decided quickly that there would be a landing party. Lucy demanded to be included - had she not explored the islands when she was a reigning Queen? Had she not ridden into war multiple times? She was the Valiant Queen, and she was always seeking adventure. Eustace was also to be included, Edmund saying he wished to keep an eye on him. "Aunt Alberta wouldn't be happy if he fell overboard" he said. Lucy begrudgingly left behind her cordial and dagger - a sword was better for combat, and she couldn't bear the idea of either her cordial or dagger getting lost. If the fire flower juice was needed, the ship wouldn't be so very far away. As the men rowed to the island, Lucy found herself humming Reepicheep's song. _Oh, what would Aslan's country be like? I wonder if we will sail there... _Lucy watched the waves around her, remembering the merpeople from the ship. Are they watching them now? Lucy felt a small jolt when the boat pulled ashore, and she took Caspian's hand as she stepped out.

_Why must Eustace be so... so... _obnoxious_! _Lucy frowned at her cousin as he ignored Reepicheep's helping hand and splayed out on to the steps.

"And you're sure he's related by blood?" Caspian looked despairingly at her cousin. Lucy could almost read his mind - how in Narnia did the four greatest monarchs in history get stuck with a _pig? _Lucy just sighed in response, shaking her head ever so slightly. She would never wish bad upon Eustace, but she did wish he would... Be _human _for once in his life!

Caspian sent the other crew members back, saying that if they weren't back by dawn, to send a party. The four of them looked around, the island seemingly deserted. They looked individually into each building, not a soul in sight. There was much to explore, so they continued a search, each one wondering how in Aslan's name it could become so empty.

"So, seems as though nobody's home. Maybe we should head back to-" Eustace's shaky words - did he see something? - were interrupted by the loud chiming of bells. Obviously this island wasn't as uninhabited as they believed. Caspian glanced at both Lucy and Edmund, and an unspoken agreement was reached. Each unsheathed their sword and began to enter the bell tower.

"You wanna come here Eustace and guard... something." Edmund gave Eustace an excuse for his cowardly self to hide. Caspian handed him a dagger, really more for show than to use. Eustace couldn't even hold it right side up, let alone defend himself.

The three monarchs entered the ruined building, swords drawn in case of ambush. The room was huge, their footsteps echoing off the walls as they approached something in the middle of the room - a pedestal with some sort of ledger on it. Looking at it, they found a long list of names, many crossed out.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"And why have they been crossed out?" Edmund supplied another question.

"It looks like some kind of... fee." Lucy questioned the purpose of the ledger. Who could be writing these people's names down like this? It almost looked like a ledger for livestock sold.

"Slave traders." Caspian put together the puzzle just when the bells jarred dissonantly and dozens of men dropped down from above. The deadly silent air was suddenly filled with the yells of these harsh men.

Each of them immediately was drawn into battle, the clanging of swords the reigning sound. In the dimness of the building, the only sight was a faded gleaning of a sword as it passed through a rare stream of light. Lucy defended herself against two men at once as the blows came one after another, and soon took the advantage. Now she was swinging her sword to injure rather than just defend. She swept her sword at one of her opponents legs, then finished the arc to block a jab by the other. The clanging of swords of deafening, and in the cavernous space it sounded as if a whole army were fighting and not just three Narnians. The attackers were skilled, but not nearly so well trained as the monarchs. Lucy moved in for a final blow, a quick flick of the sword to cut a throat, when a screech blazed through the building, amplified by the confined space.

"Now unless you want to hear this worm scream like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons." Lucy and the others grudgingly complied, unwilling to risk Eustace's life. They were quickly grabbed, rough hands restraining movement. Lucy and Eustace were dragged in one direction and Edmund and Caspian in the other.

"Edmund!" Lucy's desperate cry carried through the room. She nearly cried out Caspian's name, his name ever present on her lips, but she was knocked on the back of the head before another sound escaped her. As her world turned to black, she heard dual voices crying out her name. But perhaps it was merely in her dizzied state that she imagined another voice besides Edmund's.

* * *

**Duh duh duh! Tune in next time for angst, sadness, and some violence tossed in there to spice it up! Well... and I thought I needed to kill somebody. For the sake of all our sanities. Do what you will with that information.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For all of ye who dare not revieweth upon that story which is mine, I calleth upon powers of Aslan in order to smite thee dead. For all ye who revieweth upon this story of mine, I direct blessings for that generosity which is thine... Yup, that just for all my reviewers, and the sudden influx of follows that got me thinking about this story again! So sorry this took so long. With Homecoming, and school, good types of drama ish related things, and overall just life in general, inspiration has been low. This chapter and next are completed, but Ch5 has been fighting me for a month. I'll try to beat it out this week. This was actually the very first chapter I wrote of this story- I went back and added 1 and 2 for the sake of intro. THIS IS THE MUCH ANTICIPATED-or possibly dreaded-CHAPTER 3! This is yet another warning- THIS CHAPTER=RAPE SCENE! And is rather violent in one spot, if I do say so myself. Sorry 'bout this Lucy.**

**I'm not a male, dead, or have the last name of Lewis. Capisce?**

* * *

_Why did we barge in so quickly? Why didn't we bring more of the crew? And why, in the name of Aslan, did we bring _Eustace_ of all people and let him stand alone? _Lucy cursed her cousin and his uselessness. _Slave traders. _She thought the word with contempt. Even in the Golden Age, the outlying Lone Islands tried to continue their disgusting tradition, picked up during the reign of the White Witch who encouraged the market of human flesh in all its cruelty, and apparently without the guidance of Narnia, they returned to it.

Even with being outnumbered, Lucy was sure that between her, Edmund, and Caspian, their superior training would have succeeded. She was holding her own, and Edmund and Caspian were even better swordsmen than herself, both of them managing three of the salve traders apiece. And now...now the Valiant Queen was confined in a dark hole and separated from her brother, her cousin, and her... She shook her head quickly. Now was not the time to delve into her slightly less than innocent feelings for Caspian. _Escape. _That was the important thing. There was next to no chance of escaping here. But she couldn't depend on rescue. Caspian and Edmund were taken as well, and the crew couldn't be expected to know where they were being held. She paused in her inner ranting, trying to take in what she could of her surroundings. No light escaped into this hole. The hole was shorter than her 5'4 of height but otherwise long and wide enough for her to stretch and still not hit either side. She could hear muffled noises, faint enough so that she couldn't quite make out what they were-an indistinct voice, possibly the chirping of a bird, and...was that a scream?

Lucy shuddered at the idea. What were these slave traders like? Peter always sheltered her from the harsh rumors of the trade, but he couldn't block out everything. Most importantly, what happened to young girls... Girls her age, girls whose honor, their most precious gift was stripped forcibly. Escape was the first priority. She supposed she would have to wait until her cell was opened and make a run for it. It likely wouldn't work, but perhaps...

Footsteps resounded close to her hole. The clinking of keys thrust against an iron door-she supposed that it was the door to her cell, but it was too dark to make much of it-came with the heavy footfalls. She gulped, unsure as too why her heart began to pound more quickly. _The Valiant Queen fears nothing. The Valiant Queen laughs in the face of danger. _Despite her fierce thoughts, her palms were sweating, and her breathing increased. A large shape loomed before her as a sense of dread took over.

"My, my. Aren't you a pretty thing? This is going to be fun." A deep, gruff voice intruded in her ears. She tried to push past the man, heading for the entrance to her cell but the owner of the voice simply grabbed her, ripping her clothes. She tried to utilize her training- an elbow to his gut, a knee thrust towards his groin, but in the confined space, she was limited. A rough, callused hand covered her mouth to prevent her screams, and her struggles proved to be in vain. Her dagger was left on the Dawn Treader, not that she would have been able to keep it once the men took her. A grunt came from the rough man's mouth as one of her flying elbows and knees connected with his abundant stomach. He said nothing, but replied instead with a sharp slap to her face. Before Lucy could comprehend his actions, her wrists were tied above her. Chapped, unyielding lips forced themselves upon her own and the foul odor of this man-_rum_ _and_ _sweat_-intruded into her nostrils at the same time as his tongue entered her mouth. She gagged at the sensation, the taste, the invasion. She bit him, tasting blood. He pulled away momentarily, muttering a foul word not befit for the ears of a Queen, only to begin his handling again, rougher, more threatening.

All at once the buttons on her shirt were ripped open, exposing her chest to the hard, cold eyes of her attacker. He grasped her untouched breasts with his hand, squeezing too harshly, causing her to cry out in pain. He liked that far too much- a sadistic laugh erupted from him. His body was pressed closer than ever to her own, and she felt a foreign hardness press against her, demanding as yet a new wave of fear burst through her. Her pants were suddenly no longer a barrier and her struggles were renewed. Her wriggling seemed to entertain him as he had her pinned beneath his huge body, a cruel mountain overshadowing her will.

The alien hardness pressed against her virgin opening and she screamed into his hand as her barrier was torn, all at once. _Aslan please,_ she begged in a silent prayer. But she felt none of the comforting presence of her darling Lion. She closed her eyes and tried to forget reality.

* * *

Caspian felt horror as he watched an boatful of people vanish in the ominous mist. The lost Lord before him explained the sacrifice and the King could conjure only disgust for these pirates and traders. He put up only minimal resistance as his captors dragged him and Edmund outside. An auction was occurring below and as he looked down on it he saw an all too familiar figure being dragged to the man who must have bought her. _Lucy. _ _Thank Aslan you are safe. _But it wasn't the queen, the Valiant, fearless queen of old he knew. Her shoulders were hunched and she looked as if she were sobbing, although from this distance it was hard to tell. She looked broken in ways he somehow felt he would never quite understand. Rage burst through him, and he swore he would kill whoever broke his Lucy. _His Lucy. _He surprised himself with the use of the possessive. Rightness came in a wave however, and he knew that he was right in calling her his. He admired her strength, knowing that she would never be a damsel in distress. _Do I... _Love _her? _Caspian questioned himself, knowing he felt strongly for her, that he cared for her more than any person. That he would die for her. _Is that what love is? _He had never been in love, but had he imagined it, he would've thought it something like this.

Titters came from the crowd below as Eustace, that useless, foolish boy, was priced. Then, in a flash of movement, the crew revealed themselves from beneath cloaks. Caspian shoved the slave trader nearest to him over the edge, then blocked the flash of a sword with his manacles. Villagers joined them in attacking their oppressors, and the battle was quickly won. Movement stopped and a silence followed, made eery by a sudden screech followed by another and another. Caspian looked at who was making it, and was shocked to see Lucy, covered in blood splatters.

* * *

Lucy didn't notice being handed from her captor to a strange man. She continued to ignore reality up until the point of Reepicheep calling out from beneath a hood. Even then, she stood still as man turned on man. The battle that followed was indistinct and blurry. Her wrists were freed from her manacles at some point but still she watched as if she was not a part of it. When one of the slave traders passed close to her she smelled rum. _Rum and sweat. Pain. Blood. Rum, sweat, pain. Pain and blood. Blood and rum. Pain!_ She didn't even realize what she was doing until she heard her own wild screech rip through her throat. She grabbed the nearest object and leaped on the man. Another inhuman noise came from her as she brought the object-_a_ _brick_, she distantly realized- down on him. Again and again, she brought it down on him, his blood covering her as her virgin blood did him earlier. She felt a shallow breath shudder through him and felt only anger at his life. She brought it down at the crown of his head, a harsh dent forming. His face was bloody and unrecognizable but still she brought down the heavy brick. A corner of her mind called out to her, begging her to stop, that he was dead, but still she found herself bringing it down again. Was this mess in front of her human moments ago? She couldn't remember. His humanity was in question from the moment of his violation. Her actions suddenly caught up with her and she rolled off of him and vomited. Still she felt his dirty hands touching her and shook with an emotion unfamiliar. _Hate. _She has not hated somebody like this in her life, not even the White Witch brought forth this emotion. An animalistic keening wail came from her, surprising her again. Sobs came in waves through her and when she felt arms envelop her, for a moment she fought. She felt their familiarity soon though and leaned into the arms of the man she always looked up to as a hero. _Caspian will protect me. _The thought didn't waver for a second as she allowed the man she trusted more than any other to embrace her.

"Lucy..." A soft whisper came from him. "Lucy... What did they do to you?" Another sob racked through her body. She looked into his eyes as the tears came rolling down her cheeks, one after another. She glanced down at his arms around her and saw buttons of her shirt still missing, the only thing protecting her modesty from the staring crowd a belt that she took from her too-big pair of pants. His gaze must have followed hers, because with a sharp intake of breath his arms further tightened around her. "I'm so sorry. So sorry, Lucy. I shouldn't have let us go in with such a small number. I-" She placed a finger to his lips, shaking her head. She denied his guilt, knowing he was not at fault, only the man who-who did this. She still had not spoken since it happened, and she found that her voice has gone. Perhaps that was what bled out of her most private parts as she was intruded.

Lucy was aware of movement around her, the crew retreating to the boat. She saw a stranger, a man approach Caspian and then retreat as if he is not sure if he should speak now or wait. Her crying slowed and she rested her head on Caspian's chest, too exhausted to open her eyes, although she knew that Edmund was near. She could always sense when her dearest brother was near. The exhaustion overcame her suddenly, and sleep came as if forced. Her last sensation was of Caspian picking her up and carrying her.

* * *

**Phew! Poor Lucy- I hated doing that to her! So... What did ya think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna stomp on the (extremely) dead body of her attacker? Let me know! Reviews motivate me to update and you don't want me to forget and leave poor Lucy in the emotional pain she is suffering do you? Well... I guess I'm not that cruel... And I've had chapter 4 ready since before chapter 1 was posted so I would hate MYSELF if I dropped it. However, I may post it SOONER if you guys give me a lil push. Not to mention it gets me pumped to keep writing ahead!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I have returned! Fun Fact of the Day: _Your Majesty_ is used only when referring to a KING or QUEEN. _Your Highness _is used only when referring to a PRINCE or PRINCESS, or sometimes one of those more obscure royalties that I don't comprehend. It is rather rude to call a king or queen highness. So here we will see Caspian being angry, Lucy being hurteded, some fluff to sustain us, and some brotherly Edmundness. I want to thank every single person who reads, even if you are one of those ghosts who make their presence known only through favorites and follows, or those even sneakier spectors which prove they visited only through a hit on my graphs. So chapter five is still fighting but I thought I would post this. I have inspiration right now anyways because I am pissed off. So here it is**

**Last I checked my first name was Jenna, not Clives.**

* * *

Caspian was tempted to destroy the island. To burn every remnant of the place that hurt Lucy. Only the reminder of the innocent stopped him, and even then he relished in the execution of the slave traders. He watched as each was sentenced to death for crimes against humanity, a makeshift jury of Lone Islanders and of his own crew deciding upon it. Within a half hour of the decision, they were beheaded swiftly with a common man's axe. Edmund had carried Lucy back to her cabin and was watching over her as she slept. Caspian very nearly took this job upon himself, but his eye caught the mangled corpse that caused Lucy such pain and anger. Her inhuman wails resounded in his head, such raw pain. It reminded him of a dark creature that played a role in several of the stories he was once told... A creature born of hatred and pain. He couldn't recall the name of such a creature, only knew that for Lucy to digress into such a form would be tragic. Her bravery had always been unmatched but she held such a childlike innocence. He once believed it was simply because she _was _a child, but only now did he realize it was simply her nature. That unlimited loving heart, a heart without hatred gave her a strange capacity for belief in Aslan, and a strange capacity for goodness.

_But now... _He saw that look in her eyes as she shook with an emotion he had felt before. That hatred which stems only from such a betrayal of humanity, which he felt for his uncle when he learned how his father died. It's an emotion incomparable to any other. _It's an emotion I would never wish on another. Especially not Lucy. Never Lucy. _He found that he had meandered back to where the bloody mass still lay in the town center. He felt disgust at the creature, he dare not call him _man, _that could strip the beautiful aura of innocence from the essence of purity. Rage built in him and he felt only pleasure as he beheaded the remains.

"Burn the filth." He barked a command to a nearby crew member and began to head back to the _Dawn Treader. _A man, older than Caspian, approached the King.

"Your Majesty! My wife was taken just this morning. I beg you take me with you. I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas all my life." The man addressed him desperately, a small girl by his side.

"Of course, you must." Caspian understood him, the need to protect that person dearest to one, today more than he ever might have before. He kept walking, even as this newest addition to his crew paused to tell the girl, who must have been his daughter, to stay with her aunt. The lost lord was the next to approach him, offering a Narnian sword, given to him by Aslan himself. Caspian made a note to give it to Edmund, hoping to ease that resentment from Peter giving Caspian his beloved sword. He thanked him quickly, somewhat annoyed by the Narnian for delaying him further, and continued towards the ship.

He had been away from Lucy for several hours now, and he only hoped she hadn't awoken. He wished to be there for her when she did.

* * *

Lucy was blessed with a deep sleep. At least at first. Her subconscious sensed when her brother was watching over her, and it calmed her dreams into a blissful nothingness. Her brother stayed faithfully beside her for two hours, guarding her from those memories which sought to intrude. When her brother left, unbeknownst to her, those tendrils of terror seeped into every corner of her mind.

_Aren't you a pretty one? The words played themselves over and over in her mind as the horror was relived. This version of the man enjoyed the beating, more than the raping. Her mind twisted memories of the pain he inflicted with those of injuries past. A thousand injuries overwhelmed her, stab wounds from battles, paper cuts, punches, pinches from pre Narnian Edmund, every wound she had ever been inflicted to. The pain was already unbearable when suddenly it was amplified by the wounds that she had inflicted on others. She felt dozens die by her own hand, and felt herself dying until she reached her latest kill. Even while she felt the grubby hands of her rapist touch her again, she saw herself bring the brick down, his wounds mirroring themselves on her. She took on both of their personalities and thoughts, dual emotions battling. His pain and her own were vastly different, but it seemed to be never ending._

_Her broken barrier was suddenly on the forefront of her thoughts and the word ruined had never so applied to one. The pain and death and rape played themselves over and over again in the dream until finally a change came. A comforting figure of the man she cared for more than any other was embracing her. His arms provided her with an almost escape - she could almost imagine she was whole. She had never felt such relief as the terror ended and a soft voice echoed in her heart. _Dear heart. _The Great Lion's voice comforted her, helping the strong arms around her make her feel safe. Aslan was with her._

Lucy awoke with a start, sweat covering her as she took in her surroundings.

"Lucy?" A groggy voice came from the corner, as Caspian sat up in a chair. He had obviously been waiting for her to wake up. Lucy's heart beat slowed as she looked at him. "Oh Lucy, thank God your awake. You were having such nightmares when I came in, I nearly woke you up." She remembered each detail of her dreaming, but was glad he didn't wake her up. _He must have come in right when my dream changed, _she decided. Caspian rose from where he sat, coming to sit beside her. The shadow he cast reminded her of that looming figure, and she cringed away. Shock crossed his face and she wished she hadn't. How can she cringe from Caspian, of all people?

"Lucy... I'm sorry. I... I am so very sorry." He leaned forward as if to hug her but hesitated, so careful of her fragile state. "Lucy? May I?" Lucy bit back a sob and very nearly tackled him, nestling in his chest, soaking in the warm smell of him. _He smells so very different than any other... He smells like... _Different suggestions ran through her mind- sea, warmth, man, comfort. _Home. He smells like home._

She gasped in pain when she readjusted in his arms. She forgot about the pain. How did she forget about the pain? Caspian must have felt her flinch because he extracted himself from her embrace. She shuddered in the loneliness, not understanding how she could ever stand it before.

"Open your mouth, love." She obeyed, more from the shock of him calling her by an endearment than anything else. He didn't seem to have noticed his slip, and instead lifted his arm to reveal her cordial. A single delicious drop fell to her tongue, and as she swallowed, she felt her insides glow as a healing warmth glowed through her and the pain faded. The fire flower juice couldn't heal her memory, but at least she no longer felt that all too revealing pain between her legs.

He stroked her hair, reassuring her constantly of his presence while Lucy soaked in the glorious feeling of safety. She felt drowsy in that pleasant way a person only can when curled up near a fire, drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate on a winter night, but didn't wish to go back to sleep. Memories haunted her, and while she was awake, she was strong enough to fight them off. But there was no guarantee that her nightmare wouldn't repeat itself - or worse. _How long can I hold off from sleeping? Two days? Three? _She wasn't sure if she could fight it off for forever. But for this moment, this hour, she would keep her fears locked away in her heart.

She didn't know how long they stayed like this, separate as they were from time. She knew that they were interrupted by Edmund's knock, his entrance. She felt too well-loved to care that her brother was seeing her in the arms of a man. She watched him take faltering steps towards where they sat on her bed. She twisted from Caspian's reach, holding out a hand to her brother while clutching Caspian's with her other.

"Lucy." Caspian's voice whispered beside her. "Lucy, I need to go check on the crew. We are at sea again, and I need to explain where we are headed. Edmund is here. You won't be alone, I promise." She nodded slowly, not truly wishing him to go but understanding that he must. Her emotional turmoil was demanding in nature, but she could not demand him in such a way. Edmund was enough for her - she loved him dearly, although in a very different way. He was all that was life in England, her brother which she had grown close to _because _of his betrayal in their first life as Narnians, rather than the oft repeated in spite of.

Caspian left her, and her and Edmund sat in companionable silence. She couldn't speak, and he seemed to understand this. They sat there, hand in hand while Lucy's tears dried and she thought to herself _will I ever be able to cry again? I never believed it was possible to leak so much moisture from one's eyes. _She hated crying. It was as if she was admitting weakness, and in doing so she let the dark presence in her have small victory after small victory. She did not wish to cry over what that man did to her. She wanted to make a promise not to, but knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the promise. So she accepted the stalemate at hand.

Edmund and Lucy sat in silence, both lost in thought for more than an hour before Edmund broke it. "Lucy, I love you. And if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I just wanted you to know that. I _needed _you to know that." She said nothing in reply, but knew he expected nothing. Despite the impossibility of it, a lonely tear trailed down her cheek as she squeezed his hand. She kissed her brother's cheek, and hoped he could understand what she was trying to tell him. _I know. Thank you. _She believed he heard her somewhere in his heart.

* * *

**Like it? I rather like this one. I am so glad I have this story, because where else would I go when I'm angry like this? -mumbles incoherently about not getting into NHS- Well I'm off to try not to let PMS make me overreact to stupidity. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please forgive me. I know it's been over five months and my excuses are weak. Writer's block, a brief relationship, a time consuming musical, and AP tests approaching are all I can offer you by way of apology. This next chapter is a little shorter than I hoped, but I thought I did well enough.**

**I'm alive, well, and still lacking ownership of the Chronicles of Narnia.**

* * *

Eustace was sure he was going to die very soon on board this blasted ship. He wasn't fed nearly enough, water rations were ridiculously small, and he was positive the filthy circus animals carried all sorts of deadly diseases. So he chose to ease his hunger pains. Why on Earth would they miss one measly orange?

As he made his way below deck, he heard Lucy sobbing in her cabin. His conscience made a half-hearted twinge. He felt bad for her, really, but he would rather ignore her pain... After all, logically, what could he do for her? It wasn't as if it was _his _fault the slave traders captured him and... hurt Lucy.

_But it is. Remember your scream, your weakness. _That small conscience nagged him in the corner of his mind, but guilt was not a burden Eustace easily accepted. No, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have done anything. But he could fix his growling stomach, and, logically, that was his best course of action. He spotted a ripe orange in a crate near the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Caspian began to make his way above deck, begrudging that he was no longer holding Lucy in his arms. Even if the reason was something he could not think about without wishing he could have killed the man, he couldn't help but relish in those stolen moments. He had been surprised by her strength in which she embraced him, not expecting her to wish any touch, not one of a man, any time soon. _Does she care for me too? _He doubted this. _She likely was only seeking comfort from... _He couldn't finish the thought. Instead they drifted into a string of curses on that thing he beheaded back on land.

He made it halfway up the stairs before realizing the last thing he wanted was to go in front of his men. He made his way instead to his sleeping quarters. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't go back to where Lucy was. He did not want to leave her, he knew, but for some reason he felt as though he could not stay. Whether it was because he felt as though brother and sister needed this time together, Lucy wished him away, or for more selfish reasons, he did not know. In the quiet respite of loneliness, Caspian finally let his emotions carry him. He couldn't show it to Lucy as she obviously had much more reason to feel pain, but his anger and hatred for this unknown man for outreached the hatred he felt for Miraz or any other. _A king is strong. _Caspian let his anger flow through him and he kicked a metal post nearby. He felt his eyes tear up in sorrow and pain._ Lucy, Lucy, my queen. I failed you. _He had failed so many times. Protecting Lucy was just the most recent. He let his father be killed and was raised by the murderer. He failed the Narnians daily for not being a better king. _And now Lucy. _Bitterness rose in him like a serpent, ready to overtake him in a wave.

_You are being selfish. _An inner voice whispered to him, bringing him back from his self-pitying. How can he claim that he felt hatred or sorrow or pain when Lucy was attacked and has not said a word of her feelings? _In fact... She has not said a word at all_, Caspian realized with a jolt. He wondered how much time had passed in his declarations of self-loathing. He really did need to check on the crew, and explain what Lord Bern had said - that now they were searching also for 7 swords. He had a feeling they would be useful. Continuing the path he had made nearly an hour ago, he went above.

Normally, the crew sang as they worked, cheerful songs about the sea and about a good draught of rum. The men seemed instead seemed sluggish this day, performing their work very solemnly, without the zest and excitement for adventure they usually went about with. They had seen the Valiant Queen's state of dress - or rather undress - on the island. Caspian was curious at to whether they pitied her or felt anger. No doubt Reepicheep wanted a duel with _somebody _for destroying the honor of a royal.

One by one, each crew member noticed their King standing above deck and stopped what he was doing. A question appeared in each of their eyes, and it was almost as if Caspian could read the words on their foreheads. _Is she okay?_

He took in a deep breath, not entirely sure what to say. "Queen Lucy is below resting with her brother. I expect-"

"Your Majesty!" The newest addition to his crew, Rhince, noticed Lucy and Edmund standing just behind Caspian first. She nodded her greeting, and Caspian was surprised how well she hid her pain before the crew. She looked a little tired, but there was no signs of crying or of any inner turmoil. He admired her strength, even as he wished for a day when she would no longer have to prove it.

Caspian made a move to go towards her, to do what exactly he wasn't sure. Hold her? Bring her forward? Hide her from the world? But before he could decide to do any of those, a shout he was beginning to recognize all too well. _Eustace._

* * *

Attention was never something Lucy shied away from. She didn't seek it out like Susan used to, but she used to feel pride bloom in her as she heard whispers of _Aslan's girl, the Valiant Queen, the strength of our people_ surround her as she walked in her lands. She was always known for her loving nature and her bravery. Never for pity or weakness.

Lucy held back a wince as the crew stared at her, a mixture of pity a morbid curiosity. She hated feeling weak. Helplessness was not something the Valiant Queen admitted to so she masked her insecurities and nodded a greeting to the crew. She spotted Caspian stepping towards her and begrudged his protection even as she craved it. Relief flooded flew her as Eustace showed himself to be an idiot once again.

Fencing with Reepicheep is usually a stupid thing to do. Unless you have the quick reflexes needed to land a blow on the small and speedy mouse, you were doomed to failure. Brute strength or wildness got you beat faster than any other mistake when Reepicheep was concerned. Eustace had neither speed nor wit, strength nor skill. So when the brave mouse told him to put down the orange, Lucy's silly cousin should have listened. Lucy giggled at the display between boy and mouse, surprised at the lightness of her soul, a shadow of her former self, but still bright as the sun in comparison to earlier.

Eustace lost quickly and decisively to Reepicheep. Lucy's keen eyes noticed movement in a barrel that was knocked over during the short tussle. She reached a hand into the container and pulled out a small girl, no more than 9.

"Gail!" The newest crew member, one Lucy had yet to meet, ran forward and hugged the girl. _Her father?_

While the crew jokingly tossed around conversation over the child, Lucy studied her. She was surprised to feel a wave of jealousy sweep through her. _She looks so young and innocent... I hope she forever gets to be. _Sorrow racked through Lucy's body as she compared the girl to what she lost. Pushing aside the envy, Lucy grabbed the girl's hand.

"Come with me. We can share a bunk!" Lucy forced out her first words since the attack, her voice hoarse and not nearly as comforting as she intended. Gail didn't mind- she simply gaped wide eyed at the beautiful, although battered, monarch before her.

"Your Majesty!"

"Call me Lucy." There, that was more like her old self. Lucy felt her confident stance returning as she forced her fears and insecurities far back. _I'll deal with you later!_

* * *

Edmund worried for his sister. She was speaking again, and put on a confident facade that at least somewhat resembled her former self. But still he worried. She couldn't have pushed the trauma aside with such an easy brush. The crew might have been fooled, maybe even Caspian, but Edmund had grown up with Lucy twice now and knew her facial expressions better than his own. He saw a repressed wince as a crew member brushed against her, the protective hovering of Gail which just did not come off as a natural maternal concern, her nervous fidget of reaching for her neck where she often kept a necklace in their home world.

Edmund wondered whether Caspian saw what he saw. Lucy and Caspian were uncommonly close during the short time they had spent together so perhaps. _More likely he doesn't want to notice. _But Edmund knew this wasn't true. Even as Caspian kept his voice light, his smile looked little forced, his body not relaxed in its usual way. He was glad Caspian acknowledged Lucy's pain... He couldn't stand being left alone with the burden. Without Caspian, Edmund may have been smothered with the necessity of protecting Lucy. Shared duties may be able to rebuild a small bit of what Lucy lost on the Slave Trader's island. He was called from his thoughts with a call of "Land Ho!"

* * *

**So? I got in a few new POVs this time around... tell me what you think about the characterization! Expect another gap between updates- my time is mostly consumed with the 3 upcoming AP tests I have next month. Not to mention Prom is this weekend and I find myself stressed, happy, and alternatively angry. So in other words moody! Chapter 6 is one I've been excited to write though... some symbolism and character development that I have gotten really excited for are in my plan! FORGIVE MY RIDICULOUS DELAY! I love you all so much for your follows, favorites, and reviews. And repeat ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stress inspired writing... My newest tactic. Just slacking off from exam studying! Not to mention personal tragedies which I am trying to take my mind off of... I was rereading parts of this story and realized a silly error in chapter 1 that is driving me nuts- so question: if I edit a chapter, will you all get a notification or what? And then another thing! I am not much of a writer, and realize that this will most likely be my only multi chapter story. But I am looking to beta for others- I have a good eye for mistakes as long as they aren't my own and I have down time after school that I could put towards it. So if anybody happens to be looking for one, check out my profile for categories and stuff (or just PM me if it has anything to do with Narnia xD). Special thanks to SiaSaySomeday who helped me sort out my thoughts for this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading my word vomit, but really I don't own the characters or **_**Chronicles of Narnia. **_**I'll let you know if that changes!**

* * *

"Seems they brought a pig." A hoarse whisper came from the invisible shadows of the early morning. Large footprints could be seen trailing around the source of the snorts- a young boy, obnoxious even in sleep. The footprints continued forward, crunching in the sand. "This one-," came the voice again, "it's female!"

A new voice, coming near another set of footprints, replied. "So's this one."

The first rasp reentered. "This one _reads." _After only a moments pause, it cried out again. "Let's take her." They grabbed the slight girl just as she began to stir.

Lucy first heard pages rustling, without even a little worry. She was sleeping so deeply only a moment before, dreamlessly, that she felt only annoyance at the hushed voices that came along with the more innocent noise. That's when they grabbed her.

The rough hands grabbing her shocked her, and she would have screamed if a grubby hand was not also covering her mouth. She felt as if she were choking. _My, my. Aren't you a pretty thing? _The rough callused hand threw her back into memories she would rather never face again. She struggled to breathe, her chest tightening as if there were one hundred pounds pressing in on her heart, threatening to cave into the immense pressure. Just as the panic really began to set in, she was released, tossed aside as if she were nothing.

Lucy grabbed for her dagger, trying to guard herself from these invisible enemies. It was wrenched from her grasp, and her fear subsided. It was replaced by helplessness. This helplessness only served to bring on a wave of self-hatred. _So weak. Defenseless again. Why they ever called me Valiant, I'll never know. If I can't defend myself, I deserve what's been handed to me. _She knew that this odd sensation filling her was a word she had heard described, but never felt. _Bitterness. Cold bitterness._

"There is no escape." A gruff, dark voice intruded on her self loathing. She begrudged it for entering her thoughts, ever unwelcome.

"We're quite scary." A less intimidating voice broke through with a wave of agreement. Lucy tossed the idea aside. _They sound like small children, pretending to be the big bad wolf. Does that make me Little Red Riding Hood?_

"What are you?" Invisible creatures were a novelty to Lucy. A bit of her old self broke through, curiosity tinting her tone through her gasps for air. Her heart beat had yet to slow from the unexpected attack.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts!"

"If you could see us you would be really intimidated!"

"You forgot to mention, that we are very large!" Each statement was met with a round a agreement. _How many are there?_

"But what do you want?" Lucy knew they didn't kidnap her to brag.

"You'll do what we ask." The gruff voice, presumably the leader, broke through again.

"Or what?" The cold voice that didn't seem to belong to Lucy had returned.

"Or death." The word death seemed to be a trigger for the creatures, as they began a chant. Lucy supposed they were trying to seem intimidating. They didn't have any idea of what she had been through though.

"I don't fear death. You'd be doing me a favor."

Lucy could feel the creature's surprise in the air. They weren't expecting her to not fear death. Lucy wasn't sure what they expected, but she already knew what fates can lie ahead worse than death, even if they couldn't fathom it.

"Well... We'll... We'll just kill your friends then!" And she was defeated once more. Lucy may be brave enough- or rather apathetic enough- to risk her own life. But the life of Edmund, Eustace, the crew... _Caspian. _Lucy could never be so lost as to even contemplate that. She would do what they asked. Whatever it was.

* * *

Caspian awoke with a start. He lay there for a moment, trying to gather his senses and figure out what pulled him from his sleep. Glancing around, he saw footprints- large, unidentifiable footprints, surely the mark of a beast he had yet to encounter. He stood up, prepared for battle, kicking Edmund awake.

The first thing Caspian took in was that the sleeping area only a few yards away was empty. _Lucy. _The crew began a frantic search for the lost monarch. _And you fail her again, you dolt._

* * *

Lucy's footsteps echoed in the large hall. The mansion was decorated beautifully, elegantly, but the sound made it eery. She felt an odd sensation of deja vu, her mind spinning back to her childhood, discovering Narnia for the first time while looking for a simple hiding spot. _What, _she wondered, _will I discover here? _

The book was on a pedestal, in the center of the room. Lucy sped towards it, wincing at the sound of her boots clicking on the tiled floor. She tried to force the clasp open, failing utterly. A word that was very unladylike was about to burst through her mouth when movement caught her eye. A small engraving of a cherub blew gently on its instrument, stirring up dust. Lucy, catching the hint, blew on the cover in return.

She watched, mesmerized, as the jumble of letters shifted to form words. _The Book of Incantations_. Lucy felt a small grin a victory slip over her face, and she flipped through the pages.

The book had beautiful illustrations to match the spells. Lucy caressed the smiling face of a moon, grinning down on a spell stay up all night. Flipping further, she saw the next page titled "A Spell for Snow." _Just one little test never hurt anybody._

"With these words, Your tongue must sow, For all around there, to be snow." Almost immediately flakes began falling. The white blanket fell on her, lovingly fondling her hair and face as Lucy giggled. Staring at the pure snow, her smile fell as she brushed it off her. She didn't deserve this purity. She regretted saying the spell after all. She angrily blew off the snow covered pages of the spell book, and in response the pages flipped wildly. She slammed her hand down on a page at random, failing to notice the ominous green mist seeping through the pages.

She glanced down at the page. _A beauty spell. _Lucy hesitated on this page. _Wouldn't it be nice to be beautiful? Like Susan? _The temptation drew Lucy in, even as she read the title aloud. "An infallible spell to make you she, the beauty you've always wanted to be." The other page contained a portrait, which suddenly faded to reflect Lucy's new image. For a moment, Lucy's heart soared. Soon, however, it plummeted. _My, my. Aren't you a pretty thing?_

_No, no, no, no. My little beauty put my in that position. Not again. NO! _Lucy ran to a mirror, relief flooding through her heart when she saw that she was still her own little self. She sent a quick prayer to Aslan. _Thank you, Aslan. Guard my heart for me. _

She made her way back to the book, and saw that in her haste the pages had flipped once more. "A Forgetting Spell." Lucy's eyes widened. Despite her prayer to Aslan, the temptation for this spell clutched at her. Hope filled her. _I can be just as I used to be. Oh please!_

_Make the past disappear, With the feather of raven, And the morning's first dew, Stir well in a pot, Eat a fresh leek stew. _The odd incantation brought a crease to Lucy's forehead. _Is this a spell or a potion? Or both? Oh Aslan help me. _With the last thought, a mighty roar filled the round room. Lucy jumped in surprise, and turmoil filled her. She brushed the thick, old fashioned paper with her finger tips. She grasped the corner and hesitated only a moment before tearing out the page and stuffing it into her pants for later use. _Just in case._

Back on task, Lucy flipped through the pages until she found the spell she was looking for. _A Spell to Make the Unseen Seen._

"Like the P in Psychology, the H in Psychiatry, Invisible ink and the truth in Theology, The spell is complete, Now all is Visible." Lucy looked around her, as if expecting the Oppressor's House to suddenly change. Instead she saw a patch of air quiver, before solidifying itself into the intimidating figure of a man. Lucy took a step backwards, just as he looked up and spotted her.

* * *

The men were on full alert. Their queen had been taken, and they would not leave without her- of course not. The island was not particularly big, and there seemed to be few places where one could hide. They were prepared for a long day of searching, and possibly fighting.

When Edmund stumbled across Lucy's dagger, Caspian's heart sank. That means she put up a fight and was overpowered. He hoped her captors were more humane than her last ones, but felt dread. He needed to protect Lucy, and he never seemed capable of it.

That is when the ambush began. Spears began flying out of midair, no enemies in sight. Caspian learned that when you cannot see your enemy, the enemy may as well be indestructible. The fight was brief, and ended with Caspian on his back, panting.

"What sort of creatures are you?" He questioned the invisible creatures, trying to keep his countenance regal, or at least not pitiable.

"Big ones." A gruff voice replied. _Very specific. _Caspian scoffed in his head. "With the head of a tiger and the body of a..."

"Different tiger!" A helpful voice called from the other side of the lawn.

"You don't want to mess with us!" The leader's voice returned, invisible hands swinging swords around that men, now herded into a circle.

"Or what?" Edmund's clear voice rang out, ever the clear-headed one. This is when Caspian began noticing something very strange... The air around them seemed to be shifting, congealing into some sort of creature.

* * *

The Dufflepods had finally been revealed when Lucy walked out of the mansion, side by side with Coriakin. She saw relief flood the faces of her men as she made the introductions necessary.

"It's his island." Lucy concluded. The Dufflepods grumbled in response, claiming they had been oppressed, and demanded Coriakin right the wrong. He shooed them away and Lucy found herself drifting towards Caspian. He drew her into his arms, apologizing profusely for letting her get kidnapped. He didn't mention her last abduction, but she could read in his face that it was on his mind. She gave him a small smile and breathed in his comfort before pulling away, determined not to pain him with her misfortunes. Not now, not ever again. _After all, I was the one too weak to prevent it. He shouldn't suffer for that._

* * *

**Well there it is! I've had this one mapped out for awhile, but I'm glad to finally get it out there. A few changes than my initial plan, but still good to go. Unfortunately I don't have the next chapter mapped out... In fact I don't really have much of the story mapped out except for a few key plot developments and the ending, so we'll see how goes it from here. If you read it, review it!**


End file.
